Foam Rolling is a self-myofascial and connective tissue release technique used to aid in recovery of muscles that are prone to being overactive. Fascia is the soft tissue portion of the connective tissue in the muscle that provides support and protection. Exercise induces micro-tears and swelling in muscle fibers, which impinge on nerves and vessels. Over time, this can develop into adhesions and scar tissue. Rolling and flexibility exercise helps smooth out these obstructions and break down adhesions, helping to increase blood-flow within the muscle and surrounding connective tissue.
Poor blood circulation and skeletal alignment are problems for many people which can cause pain, poor healing, reduced flexibility and range of motion, and numb cold legs, feet, hands, and arms. The present invention can be useful in stimulating body parts to help circulation and correct alignment problems. There exist today a number of apparatus for blood circulation stimulation and alignment. The disadvantages with these apparatuses are that they do not work connective tissues at the correct angles, cannot reach areas because of our skeletal structure, only exercise and massage limited body parts efficiently, can be difficult to operate, and do not provide satisfactory outcomes and results.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus that is new and improved with multiple curvatures, easy to operate and that treats the patient in an effective and time efficient way, to stimulate blood vessels and to improve blood circulation over time thereby promoting the flow of blood to add oxygen and nutrients for muscle and connective tissue ailment and to improve the quality of life of the person. Furthermore, the multiple curvatures of the present invention enable a user to control massage of connective tissue at oblique angles. These angles avoid boney structures and contour muscle groups to avoid the pinching of tissues and nerves.